


【冢不二】阳台（by休想揭开我神秘的面纱，代发）

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	【冢不二】阳台（by休想揭开我神秘的面纱，代发）

【TF】阳台

==============================================

罗密欧与朱丽叶梗，想写初动心初吻啥的

一发完。部分台词套用法语版的罗密欧与朱丽叶音乐剧

————————————————————————

所谓的意大利之夏并不是都如那年世界杯那样令人难忘，在经历了一系列商业活动后，手塚和他的团队总算可以离开意大利了。今年的意大利之夏伴着百年一遇的热浪，煎熬着当地居民和游客们，所以手塚整个团队登机时都有种解脱的快感。作为一个已成名的网坛选手，在夏歇期无法推却的商业活动成了手塚每年最讨厌的活动，今年更是最讨厌的一年。

上机后温柔贴心的助理替手塚安放好随身行李，并对空乘再次叮嘱了饮食要求，笑着说：“到东京之前，就好好睡一觉吧。”

手塚点头，开始闭目养神等待起飞，开始因为真的累了，睡得相当好，起飞时的震动与轰鸣都没有影响到他。大约飞了一半行程后，手塚却渐渐醒了过来。空乘见状马上端来纯净水并询问需要吃什么，手塚摆手回绝后开始安静地翻看自己手机里在意大利随手拍下的照片，翻了几张只好感叹自己的摄影水平实在太糟糕，如果被那个人看见人一定会嘲笑自己的。有着这种想法的手塚无力的合上手机，打开随身的行李袋准备拿出随身携带的小说看看，取书的时候触碰到了压在书本上的一个坚硬的物体，手塚愣了一下取出一看，嘴角一动，那是一个半脸的欧式面具，几天前路过威尼斯买的。威尼斯除了环水而建以外最著名的则是每年的假面狂欢节，全岛有各种各样的手工面具店，每只都精致复古，独一无二，价格昂贵。

手塚将这只面具买下的时候同行的都有些惊讶：“手塚君会对假面舞会面具有兴趣？”

“难得来一次，留个纪念吧。”手塚当时是这么回答的。

手塚再次看这个面具，知道并不是这么简单，如果没有那些过往，没有那个人，自己也许根本不会在面具商店驻足。

那是国中三年级时候的校园祭，那天戏剧社与文学社的社长苦苦哀求自己出演罗密欧，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》这个校园话剧，将是文化祭的重头戏，而手塚则是全校票选最希望出演罗密欧的人选。手塚知道那个故事的大概，在他眼中罗密欧是个为了爱情死得莫名奇妙的男人。

“我拒绝。”手塚当时给了两位社长明确的答复。两位社长非常懂得软硬兼施对手塚非常没有效果，于是委托了班导去劝服手塚。当时只是15岁少年的手塚即使非常严肃强硬，对于师长的教导却一丝不敢怠慢，虽然他不觉得出演这部戏给网球部带来人气有什么好处，但师长那一字一句你学生会长的责任让他只好答应下来。于是当天就去图书馆借了《罗密欧与朱丽叶》打算开始补习下，听说剧本都没改什么台词，那么总得看一下理解下角色吧。网球是最重要的，自己并不能为这个角色花太多时间，只能这样了。

那本书并不厚，一会儿就读完那个在意大利小城维罗纳发生的悲剧。手塚对罗密欧的理解相当艰涩，罗密欧年轻无知，一开始深切地爱着另一个女人，失恋以后相遇朱丽叶迸发如此飞蛾扑火的爱情，整个过程是手塚怎样也无法理解的。既然不能理解，就不要去想，手塚把书放回书包，决定明天直接去背剧本，充满责任感的网球部部长决定好好终人之事。

这个想法在第二天那个“朱丽叶”出现在自己面前时被打消了一大半。面对站在自己面眉眼弯弯的好友，手塚只是淡淡转过去对戏剧社的佐藤社长说：“他是男生。”

佐藤是个8岁起就把自己当艺术家的古怪男生，他使劲把不二推倒手塚面前：“手塚君，不二是最合适的人选了，熟读莎士比亚，长得也好看，和手塚君身高也般配，并且你们又是并肩作战的队友，合作起来一定更方便。我可是根据罗密欧来选择的朱丽叶呀。”是的，这位社长所有条件都考虑了，就是没有考虑性别。

“我可不觉得哟，手塚明明是想要可爱的女生搭档吧。”不二微微睁看蓝眸带着戏谑的神色看着手塚：“既然如此，我还是回网球部吧，还是训练重要呢。”

手塚听了这样的话顿时觉得自己可能伤害了不二的自尊：

“不二，我没有这个意思，我们不要大意的一起努力吧。”

佐藤乐得马上点头：“是啊，你看我说你演朱丽叶手塚君一定特别高兴。”

高兴吗？手塚并没有觉得很高兴，也没有觉得不高兴，本来就不是特别在乎这件事而已。

不二突然眉头一紧，转身看着那个佐藤社长，笑得阴森森：“好啊，手塚君，和你一起演很开心呢。”

看到不二的表情，手塚此时完全确定，不二也是不大愿意演的。后来询问了大石，果然是龙崎教练受了委托去拜托了不二去演的，以不二对教练的尊重自然不会拒绝。手塚也想迅速安全弄完这个吃力不讨好的事就加紧训练，毕竟还有关东大赛如此重要的事。可是，手塚低估了不二对出演女角这个事情的讨厌程度。

青学的天才不二周助，被选为朱丽叶的人，似乎打定了主意让这出戏排不好。剧本和原著一样安排成五幕，只在布景和细节上根据条件做了修改，台词基本没有变动。对于不二这样熟读莎翁的古典文学爱好者来说背台词几乎没有问题，就看有没有传说中的演技了。

排演第一幕上半部分的时候完全没有朱丽叶的戏份，不二只是在部活后来到排练的场馆，静静的坐在一边观看第一幕的排练。

第一幕上半部分的罗密欧还没有遇见朱丽叶，他只是正在为初恋所苦恼，无法得到所爱的罗密欧向好友哭诉，向神父祷告，他无法接受所爱的美人要把自己献给上帝然后孤独终老，罗密欧的初恋也许不是真真实实的爱情，那份哀伤确实让人动容，可当看到手塚那张冰块脸面无表情地念出；“烛照万物的太阳，自有天地以来也不曾看见过一个可以和她媲美的人。”这样的台词的时候，在一群把忧愁写在脸上的工作人员中，不二终于忍不住“扑哧”一声笑了出来。

在众人的注视下，不二吐了吐舌头只好轻声道歉：“对不起，我不是故意….”一抬头看到手塚那张脸，却又忍不住想笑。

“不二。”手塚用不大的声音叫了他的名字。不二马上理解了这是部长对自己的警告，硬生生将笑声憋了回去。心里老大不乐意，自己出演女角已经很生气了，部长不但不帮着阻拦反而积极参与。觉得自己怎么样都要办法出一通气才好。

再来了几段后，工作人员面对手塚那张无法改变的表情脸实在没办法，那些饰演班伏里奥，神父的演员完全无法带出手塚的情绪。所以决定第二天先排练罗密欧与朱丽叶的对手戏，希望熟悉剧本的不二能够带动一下手塚，虽说是校园剧，但起码得看起来不那么生硬才是。大家商讨一下决定这样以后便纷纷散开各自回家。

那天两人一起回家的一开始和往常并没有什么不同。直到不二突然说了一句：“手塚，你知道吗？你明天要对我念‘ 愿意用一吻乞求你宥恕’这样的台词哦。”

不二的笑容比以往有着多一层含义。手塚知道他在询问自己的是对着我你说的出这样的话吗？

大概是说不出的吧，手塚心底是这么觉得的，面对的是一直以来和自己并肩作战的队友，而莎士比亚让罗密欧面对的是朱丽叶，每一句每一句都带着炽烈的不计较未来的感情，这样的台词手塚是没有信心对着不二念出来的。或者对着任何人一人都念不出，因为本身就不带有这样的感情。

可是手塚用他一贯的作风回答了不二：“ 不二，既然做了就必须做到最好。”

不二觉得异常无趣，自己之所以答应出演朱丽叶，一方面是龙崎教练出面了，一方面是觉得能看到手塚不一样的脸色非常好玩，另一方面是因为自己做好了打算穿女装的时候可以跑路，现在看来手塚能顶着冰块脸演完全程，哪有这么简单？这么简单对得起他作为全校出名的天才出演女角的牺牲吗？

现在在飞机上的手塚看着手上的面具回想起了不二那天和他告别时的神情，分明写着：我才不会好好配合我才不会好好演我要弄死你们。自己那么警觉的人怎么当时就忽视了呢，手塚长年握拍已经变得粗糙的手指抚过那半张脸的面具，如同在抚摸那个人细致的眉目。因为他记得，罗密欧在舞会上遇到朱丽叶那场戏，安排是要带上精致的面具，还原意大利假面舞会的盛况的，虽然他和不二根本没有机会等到试装的那一天。

第二天的排练果然从朱丽叶的出场开始了,极其擅长写十四行诗的作者通过罗密欧的口这样描述凯普莱特家的小姐：

啊！火炬远不及她的明亮；

她皎然悬在暮天的颊上，

像黑奴耳边璀璨的珠环， 

她是天上明珠降落人间！

排练时候并未换上戏服，不二饰演的朱丽叶只是穿着青学的运动服简简单单的走出来，作者所描绘的朱丽叶带给罗密欧的震撼别说手塚没体会到了，在场所有的那些文学爱好者，戏剧爱好者也没感觉到。工作人员一番窃窃私语后，示意手塚可以开始念他的台词了。

手塚定了定的神，和平时念公式没有两样：“ 要是我这俗手上的尘污 亵渎了你的神圣的庙宇， 这两片嘴唇，含羞的信徒，愿意用一吻乞求你宥恕。”

所有的工作人员都抚额的抚额，叹气的叹气。佐藤不得已叫停把手塚拉到一边不停恳求他带点感情，手塚一边听着佐藤的念叨，一边回头正巧与不二的视线相交。不二的蓝眼睛的确带有贵族感，每每转过什么念头，眼中流光溢彩，手塚觉得如果只盯着这双眼睛念拿些台词或许不是那么难。

手塚对佐藤点了点头决定再来一边，再开口的语调总算带上了起伏，隔着镜片也有少许火花再闪动：“要是我这俗手上的尘污 亵渎了你的神圣的庙宇， 这两片嘴唇，含羞的信徒，愿意用一吻乞求你宥恕。”

大家觉得满意了些，满怀期望的看着不二，大家对于朱丽叶的期待真的比罗密欧高多了，佐藤也是觉得熟读剧本的看起来温柔可人的不二更容易带动这个冰块一样的高人气罗密欧才选择他作为朱丽叶。

此时高贵的小姐会羞涩的拒绝罗密欧的求吻，然后含蓄的告诉他：掌心的密合远胜如亲吻。

不二在所有人的期待下，蓝眼睛中闪耀着星辰，对着手塚来了一句：“但是我还没有满15岁。”好吧，的确没有说错，朱丽叶是没有满15岁。

工作人员们欲哭无泪：“不二君，请好好念台词，不要擅自修改。”

不二抿了抿嘴，继续自己的发挥“现在的我，怎么会懂你的感情，我的人生才开始，不懂爱的真谛，我只是真切的盼望着那个爱我的人会说出我说期盼的那句话。”

不二的声音柔软，清风过耳般舒适，虽然调皮地完全改了台词但念起的时候温柔如水，不带一丝违和。

身为总导演的佐藤突然觉得，这样也不错，戏剧本来就是演员灵性的发挥，在古老的故事中加上新意似乎更美好，他转头看着手塚，希望手塚能接上不二进行自由发挥。可惜手塚的文学底子真的不如不二，他推了推眼镜，说了句：“不二，请好好念台词。”

不二一脸我绝对不好好念的表情笑嘻嘻地看着手塚，可怜工作人员们带着祈求的表情看着两人结果一点作用也没有。

佐藤叹了口气，翻过一页剧本：“念完这些台词，下一步就是吻戏….”

“我拒绝。”不二和手塚异口同声。答应演戏是一回事，有些事是绝对不能让步的。

佐藤喏喏说出第二句：“我是说可以借位….”

“我拒绝！”依旧异口同声。

天生的艺术家就是艺术家，佐藤也生气了，把剧本扔在地上：“今天不排了，明天继续。”

事情发展成这样，手塚心里微微有些愧疚，可是网球部的天才一脸不以为然。强烈的责任心让手塚觉得有必要劝一下他。

“不二，我们还是好好演完吧。”

不二扭过头：“不要，我不要穿女装，不要戴那些该死的面具。”

手塚哑然失笑，原来天才斤斤计较的就是这些，所以就主动乱说台词，希望别人替换掉他吗？

“不二，请不要这样，我们不能给别人添麻烦。”手塚记得自己当时的自己是这么劝不二的。不二留下了一个调皮的笑容就回家了。手塚知道不二会那么轻易就听劝，但他绝对没想到下一次的排练会发生这样的事。

第三次的排练，佐藤和工作人员的表情都非常严肃，他们决定把最重要的一场戏，罗密欧夜探凯普莱特家爬上朱丽叶的阳台进行告白的戏提前排练，并暗暗下了决心，如果手塚不二两人不能演好，即使被全校学生责怪也要换角。

青学的舞台条件很好，双层舞台带有小扶梯，演这场戏不需要负责道具的多动脑筋，只需在上层舞台布置出阳台的样子就好。不二和手塚依旧没有穿戏服，大家觉得如果这场还没有演好。那连试装的必要都没有了。

不二就这样穿着蓝白色清爽到头的运动衫站在舞台的上层搭出来的阳台上，手塚抬头看到和在网球部没有两样的他叹了一口气，他是根本没有打算好好演一个贵族小姐。

“开始吧。”导演下了命令。

手塚按照一开始的安排站在不二的下面，他看不见不二的脸和此时的表情，只听到不二的声音传来：“罗密欧啊，罗密欧！为什么你偏偏是罗密欧呢？否认你的父亲，抛弃你的姓名吧；也许你不愿意这样做，那么只要你宣誓做我的爱人，我也不愿再姓凯普莱特了。”

不二这次一个字也没有改，相反还念得如泣如诉，可怜的朱丽叶内心对爱而不能得的恐惧全被他表现出来了。

手塚此时是躲在朱丽叶阳台下偷听的少年，只需要低着头就好。

不二继续代表着朱丽叶诉说心情：“只有你的名字才是我的仇敌；你即使不姓蒙太古，仍然是这样的一个你。姓不姓蒙太古又有什么关系呢？它又不是手，又不是脚，又不是手臂，又不是脸，又不是身体上任何其他的部分。啊！换一个姓名吧！姓名本来是没有意义的；我们叫做玫瑰的这一种花，要是换了个名字，它的香味还是同样的芬芳；罗密欧要是换了别的名字，他的可爱的完美也决不会有丝毫改变。罗密欧，抛弃了你的名字吧；我愿意把我整个的心灵，赔偿你这一个身外的空名。”

现场的其他工作人员们对不二相当满意，佐藤也在感叹自己选人的眼光精准。现在大家都期待着手塚有一个好的表现。手塚想着只要自己老老实实按照安排走上层的舞台，接着朱丽叶的台词念完自己的就好，气氛不二都已经塑造好了，自己只要老老实实念就可以了，忽然有些明白了佐藤所说的因为自己才选不二做朱丽叶的原因。

手塚完全记得自己接下来要说的台词：那么我就听你的话，你只要叫我成为你的爱，我就重新受洗，重新命名；从今以后，永远不再叫罗密欧了。

蒙太古家的少爷决定为了一见钟情的爱人放弃一切，对她进行爱的回应。踏上阳台的每一步都是兴奋，坚定的，娇生惯养的少爷的确恐惧和仇人之女相爱所带来的后果，只是他更清楚的了解自己对朱丽叶的渴望，为了你我可以去祈祷去努力去战斗。手塚大概已经渐渐理解了罗密欧这个角色所传达的东西，走上阳台的每一步都稳重有充沛着感情。

不二看着手塚一步步走上来，满脸认真，再看着台下那些人满意的表情，盘算着难道自己真的就要穿女装在全校学生面前演一个贵族小姐？可是手塚这样认真，大家都这样努力要实在不忍心破坏。就在不二准备放弃认命的时候，负责服装的同学提早拿出了准备好的戏份，华丽的欧式裙装，相信任何一个女子穿都会出众。很不幸的，虽然距离较远，这件衣服还是被不二看见了，华丽的滚边让他把刚才那些想法瞬间抛诸脑后，剩下的只是我绝对不要穿那个！

手塚已经走上了阳台，贵族小姐与贵族少爷现在只隔着一小段距离。大家都屏息期待罗密欧动人情话的时候，朱丽叶却抢先了一步。

不二握紧拳头，湛蓝的双目直视着手塚，脑中灵感闪现，将中了爱神箭的少女的心情用最直接的话语吐露在这位罗密欧面前：“是哪一颗星辰，哪一位神明，让我在他的眼中见到爱情，冥冥之中是谁注定，朱丽叶要爱上罗密欧，即使付出代价也在所不惜，让我延续这不被允许的爱情，为什么我们的父亲彼此憎恨，然而那个女儿却爱上那个儿子？当朱丽叶爱上罗密欧的时候，想必所有的天神都在发笑。”

佐藤此时都要哭出来了，小恶魔的名号他是听说过的，好不容易走入正轨又乱来，随口胡说的台词虽然符合剧情，但和那位流芳百世的作者所写的台词风格原来不同。大家抬头望向手塚的时候他的确愣在那里完全说不出话。所有人都期待身为罗密欧的手塚可以给朱丽叶完美的回答。

当不二代表朱丽叶向罗密欧说出那样直接痛苦又热烈的告白的时候，手塚震惊的并不是被破坏的排练，被打乱的台词和剧本。手塚清楚的记得，自己当时只能看到那双充满星辰的眼睛，耳边只能听到那句：“是哪一颗星辰，哪一位神明，让我在他的眼中见到爱情。。。。”所有的星辰此时都在那个人的眼睛里了，就算世界上有神明我也不会看到，我能够锁定的只有你。不二以朱丽叶的身份所说出的告白让手塚从心底深处发出了回应，透彻如他第一时间就开始反应过来自己从心底发出的回应不是罗密欧对于朱丽叶的，而是对于不二本人的。

多年以来，手塚清晰的知道这点，从那天起，不二对于他就不是并肩作战的好友这样的意义了。手塚将面具放回行李袋，等待飞机降落。现在想来，当时的自己真的有些胆小，那时，只是少年的手塚受到冲击后马上转头离开舞台，以身体不适为由中止了排练，第二天以舞台太高危险为由，带着不二一起辞演了，这个理由极其充分，网球部的主力是绝对不能受伤的，老师和教练也都支持，逃脱裙子噩梦的不二也相当高兴。还连夸手塚说原来连手塚也会找借口骗人。只有手塚自己知道，当时站在楼梯上的自己可能真的会因为脚软而滚下受伤。虽说对不起辛苦工作的其他同学，但也没其他办法了，最大的赢家大概就是那个看着别人在舞台上表演然后依旧带着漫天星光在眼中笑着对自己说手塚其实那个面具我很喜欢啊的人了。

不管走过多少路，不管看过多少美景城市，对于手塚来说，那一天始终是最珍贵的记忆，那个眼睛里点满星星的少年，以及他因为小小恶作剧而说出的告白即使那根本不是对自己的告白，如果当时自己能给出一些回应或许这段记忆会更完美，有的时候真怪自己的文学功底不够好。

飞机到达东京的时候正值中午，手塚和团队告别后便独自回家，只能休息没多久又要准备新的赛程了。身为著名网球选手的手塚早就在市里的僻静处安置了新的别墅，手塚下车的时候什么都没看到，只看到自家二层的阳台上那个让自己想了一路的身影。他朝自己招着手，一如从前眉眼弯弯，眼带星光，照亮自己的所有。

手塚还未掏出钥匙。不二已将门打开。

手塚看到他的笑脸，叹了一口气：“我说了多少次不要站在阳台上。”

“为什么呀？每次站阳台都要被你教训。”不二使出常用的略带撒娇的口气。

手塚没有办法，轻轻将他拉过来，低头在他额头上印上一吻，问到：“你什么时候回来的。”

“三天前，完成拍摄任务就回来了，在意大利没遇上你真是可惜。”不二体贴的帮手冢拿行李，“因为我们去一样的地方所以不知道给你带什么礼物好。”

手塚微微笑道：“都回来就好了。”

不二献宝似的从茶几上拿起几张照片，：“我有去维罗纳哦，手塚没去那里吧，我特地拍了朱丽叶故居的照片给你。呐，国光，你还记得我们国中演罗密欧和朱丽叶的事吗？”

手塚没有应声。不二继续说道：“你一定忘记了啦，那次自己真的做得很过分。”

“我没有忘记。”手塚的目光带着长久的柔情，他将那只威尼斯带来的面具递给不二：“我记得你那个时候说过面具还是好看的。”

不二欢快的接过面具，将那个华丽的面具罩在自己的脸上，两只眼睛在面具背后扑闪扑闪地望着手塚：“现在想来，当年如果演下去也不错，那这样我们不到15岁的时候就可以有初吻了。”

手塚凑上前在不二的唇上轻轻啄了一下，并不发话只是想着买半脸面具果然是正确的。

不二上前搂住手塚的脖子说：“下次我们一起去维罗纳吧，一起去看朱丽叶的故居好不好？”

“好。”手塚抱住他，让不二靠在自己的肩膀，自己的手指开始把玩他细软的发丝。许久不见之后，这样的拥抱最是舒适。

不二趴在手塚身上又飘出一句：“下次一起去的时候，我要去朱丽叶的阳台，你给我拍照哦。”

“不准去。”

“为什么啊？”

“不准去。”

“你好武断啊。”

“武断你也得听我的。”

手塚国光在多年后的今天成为了一个外人看来几乎完美的人，如果说有什么缺陷的话就是固执己见的性格和没什么变化的表情以及他非常不喜欢自己的恋人站在阳台上这个怪癖。

此时的手塚拥着不二，心下无比满足。

如果重来一次，我在演罗密欧的时候一定会给你回应。我不想演完那个悲惨的故事，只想给你回复。

是哪一颗星辰，哪一位神明，

让我在她的眼中也见到爱情，

我们心灵合一，因为罗密欧爱上了朱丽叶，

若需祷告我合掌，若需战斗我奋力，

为了我们相爱的权利付出代价也在所不惜

无法改变历史，只要我们的故事从此刻开始就好。

只是，如果你再一次站在阳台上对我说着那样的话，我依旧会脑中一片空白，完全不知道做什么好。

END

_________________

咦，就这样吧，我超爱罗密欧与朱丽叶的，官方发给tf这个梗真是太好了。我自己是觉得这两个人一定不能好好演完所以有了这个故事。也超级爱维罗纳这个地方，虽然那个地方3个小时就能逛完。我也爱威尼斯面具，虽然很贵

嗯，其实这是一个恶作剧射中好男人的狗血剧，好羡慕不二君哟。


End file.
